


Butterfly

by PilgrimKitty



Series: The Adventures of Burt and Carole's crazy Pets [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cats, Drabble, Gen, kitty!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-09
Updated: 2011-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PilgrimKitty/pseuds/PilgrimKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty!Kurt stalks his prey...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly

Kurt stalked his prey through the grass. The backyard was _his_ domain, just like the whole property was. He was a cat, so everything belonged to him, even Blaine and Rachel. And Puck and Finn, now that Kurt had stopped plotting to get rid ofthem. It turned out the big dogs weren’t so bad after all.

Kurt stalked his prey across the yard. It tried to elude him, going completely still in the grass. But Kurt saw it. He pounced the bright orange and brown Monarch, his paws set to catch.

And it got away.

“Curse you, foul beast,” Kurt hissed, and pounced the butterfly again. And it got away again!

Someday, Kurt would catch that dastardly butterfly. He would be victorious. Because the backyard was _his_ domain.

*!*


End file.
